Kokuhaku Biyori, desu!
is a duo single sung by Kotori Minami and Hanayo Koizumi. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Mitsuru Wakabayashi. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4946)' 'CD' # # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Nee, hitotsu dake kiite ii? Watashi no koto... Aeru kamo kyou wa kokoro ga sawaide Sukippu shitaku natta Tokimeki ni odoru shunkan Watashi no koto nado tabun ki ni shitenai no Dakedo... koko ni irunda yo Watashi wa koko yo Jishin ga yure ugoku kirawaretenai kana? Ikioi de tonikaku aisatsu da! Yatto hareta ne patto hareta ne Soshite genki ni naru ne Ohayou no kawari ni senaka o tataite "Saa, iku yo!" Yatto haretara patto haretara Kitto genki na egao Nandaka ima no kono kimochi ga setsunaku natta yo Jugyou mo uwa no sora tooku o nagameta Koi tte amai mon janai? Chigau kamo tsurasa hanbun Yumemiru dake yori sawatte tashikamenakya Dakara... ugokidasou yo Jibun rashiku ne Tanoshiku ikiru no mainichi ga kiseki Iwazu ni kuyamu yori yuuki dasou! Zutto mae kara unto mae kara Kiite mitakute matteta Watashi kara saisho ni tsutaete shimae "Daisuki desu!" Zutto mae da yo unto mae da yo Kiita koto ni kotaete? Donna fuu ni kanjiteru no zenbu misete yo Tanoshiku ikiru no mainichi ga kiseki Hontou wa fuan demo yuuki dasou! Zutto mae kara unto mae kara Kiite mitakute matteta Watashi kara saisho ni tsutaete shimae "Daisuki desu!" Zutto mae da yo unto mae da yo Kiita koto ni kotaete? Donna fuu ni kanjiteru no zenbu misete yo |-| Kanji= ねえ、ひとつだけ聞いていい? 私のこと… 会えるかも今日は　心が騒いで スキップしたくなった ときめきに踊る瞬間 私のことなど　たぶん気にしてないの だけど…ここにいるんだよ 私はここよ 自信が揺れ動く　嫌われてないかな? 勢いでとにかく挨拶だ! やっと晴れたね　ぱーっと晴れたね そして元気になるね おはようの代わりに背中を叩(たた)いて 「さあ、行くよ!」 やっと晴れたら　ぱーっと晴れたら きっと元気なえがお なんだか今のこの気持ちが切なくなったよ 授業も上の空　遠くを眺めた 恋って甘いもんじゃない? 違うかもつらさ半分 夢見るだけより　触(さわ)って確かめなきゃ だから…動きだそうよ 自分らしくね 楽しく生きるの　毎日がキセキ 言わずに悔やむより勇気だそう! ずっと前から　うんと前から 聞いてみたくて待ってた 私から最初に伝えてしまえ 「大好きです!」 ずっと前だよ　うんと前だよ 聞いたことに答えて? どんなふうに感じてるの全部見せてよ 楽しく生きるの　毎日がキセキ 本当は不安でも勇気だそう! ずっと前から　うんと前から 聞いてみたくて待ってた 私から最初に伝えてしまえ 「大好きです!」 ずっと前だよ　うんと前だよ 聞いたことに答えて? どんなふうに感じてるの全部見せてよ |-| English= Hey, could I tell you something? about myself... My heart is aflutter because I might be able to see you today I want to skip down the path And dance in this moment You probably never pay any attention to me But... I'm here I'm right here My confidence is wavering... What if you don't like me? Anyway, I need to greet you energetically! The sun's finally out in full strength I can feel my energy rising Instead of saying "Good morning," I tap you on the back And say "Come on, let's go!" If the sun's finally out in full strength I'll surely be smiling happily But for some reason, my heart is hurting now I space out during class and stare far, far away Isn't love supposed to be sweet? That's not right; it's half bitter Instead of just dreaming, I want to feel it for myself to make sure That's why... I'll make my move Sounds like what I'd do, right? I love my life; every day is like a miracle So it goes without saying that I'll be courageous instead of regretting! I've always, always been waiting to hear it from you But now I'll say it first: "I love you!" I've always, always been waiting So won't you answer me? Show me your complete feelings I love my life; every day is like a miracle I'm actually scared on the inside, but I'll be brave! I've always, always been waiting to hear it from you But now I'll say it first: "I love you!" I've always, always been waiting So won't you answer me? Show me your complete feelings Gallery Single Scans= Kotori Hanayo Kokuhaku Biyori desu.jpg Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs Category:Kotori Minami Category:Hanayo Koizumi